Guild 2 Wars: After Second Coming
by Darkerangel
Summary: 250 years has passed since the events in EyeoftheNorth now in Guild Wars 2, new creatures has surfaced, a new class has stepped up, and a guild will be born to stand and fight, but with the Talismans are these primitive methods enough to change the world?


**_Guild _****_2_****_ Wars _**

**_After Second Coming_**

**It's been 250 years after the events in the Eye of the North. The continent of _Tyria_ drastically changed from its original form. These changes caused by the powerful ancient race of the dragons resurfacing after millennia of slumber. The first of the dragons, called Primordus, arise and took over the underground network of Asuran tunnels under the continent of _Tyria_, driving the Asuras to the surface. Subsequently a number of other dragons resurface; one rose about the sunken holy city of _Arah_ in the ruined human kingdom of _Orr_, and severs the sea route between the only intact human kingdom _Kryta_ and the continent _Cantha_; another rose to the south of the _Crystal Desert_, cutting off the link to the continent _Elona_; a third arises in the _Far Shiverpeaks_ of Eye of the North and uses its icy minions to push the Norn south into the previous land of the Dwarves.**

**A.S.C 001: And It's Name is Primordus!**

We are entering into the age of the forgotten. Many of the legendary heroes have lost their way and have forgotten their craft, thus they reverted back to the olden ways of the ancient art of Talismans. These Talismans invoke the power to crush and defend your enemies and self however, are these primitive methods enough to…change the world?

The black stallion pranced hastily into out of the Iron Hourse Mine. The rider along with his companion was being chased by an unknown tribe called the Vennarath. These disgusting creatures wore a black fitted armor and a dark, spiked mask to hide the ugliness from within.

"Heeya. Heeya," commanded the rider with a cloak on his back, whipping the black stallion. The reins made a crackling sound every stroke. One Vennarath was jumping from one tree to the next, trying to keep up with the horse as it pulled out three daggers. The black cloak that was on the companion fell backwards revealing a new face that was neither Tyrian Canthan, nor Elonian. She had long flowing fiery golden brown hair. Her eyes were hazel as the crystal sands of Desert, and skin brown as coffee. She took the cloak off as she drew out her bow and arrow and launched it at the Vennarath. Instantly, the Vennarath turned into miasma, a thick poisonous vapor.

"Heeya. Heeya," yelled out the rider, kicking the black stallion. He quickly turned around seeing his beautiful princess as she looked at him, staring into his hazel eyes that could light up a sky. His hair that was black as night and his tanned skin poking out a whole in his shirt. His attention went back to the dirt path as they made their way to the Borlis Pass. Time isn't on their side as they race across Shiverpeak, trying to reach Ascalon to warn King Adelbern's great grandson of what they know from Dungeons.

The Vennaraths zoomed on top of frosted trees, moving swiftly as the companion turned around lifting up her bow. She fired two quick shots with one pull. One hit a Vennarath on the right and the other was hit on the left side. The companion turned around seeing two creatures called the Quinmancer in front of the horse. The Quinmancers were female creatures with the same type of armor like the Vennaraths, but with razor sharp nails long as daggers. Fearfully the horse suddenly stopped, sending the rider and his companion flying next to the two Quinmancer. The companion backed flipped her way up as the rider rolled up. He took out his sword as his companion took out two arrows.

She enchanted the arrows with the power of her people. The first Quinmancer went for her lover which he blocked the creature's attack. The second Quinmancer attacked her, but she blocked the claws, pushing upward and spin kicked the Quinmancer in its chest plate causing it to stumble a bit. As it stumbled she spun around stabbing it in the chest, turning it into miasma. She back flipped away from the poisonous toxin as the rider revolted and jabbed his blade into the other Quinmancer. He placed his blade down, running up to his love, grabbing her hand. Together they ran, heading straight toward Traveler's Vale only to but cut off. As the Quinmancer that the rider killed sprouted back to life, it broke one of its nail's off and sprinted down the path, throwing the infected nail into the rider's back.

"No—Quezz!" screamed his lover as he hit the dirt path with force. Luckily the nail did not hit his spine however the miasma was spreading rapidly in his system. Enraged, she took out one of the enchanted arrow and flipped it in the air, catching the tip of the arrowhead and threw it straight into the Quinmancer chest, killing it for good. She picked up Quezz. Seeing that he was starting to become dazed and his legs were becoming paralyzed. She looked up seeing the old Bend cabin ahead, but then sensed something approaching. Something beyond her capabilities was coming as she attempted to carry her lover toward the cabin. It was as though time itself was slowing down. Inch by inch it seemed like it took days to get across this dirt path.

Darkness was approaching as the miasma from the creatures that her and Quezz killed formed into one huge cloud of poisonous vapors. It was spreading wildly along the pathway. She pulled and dragged, as Quezz's body became heavier and heavier like weights building and building on top of each other. She knew she couldn't out run it as a plan formed in her head. She dropped his body and took out the second enchanted arrow and slit her wrist. She got a sample of Quezz's blood and mixed it in with the enchanted arrow. She took out her bow and with the grace of the gods, launched it with all her might and willpower. It shot like a bolt of lightning into the heart of the miasma. Too her surprise, the ground split open and a dragon was in view.

"GO!" shouted Quezz, pushing her out of the way. He summoned every bit of strength he had and through his sword that pieced the dragon's right wing. The dragon's eyes glowed with fire, unleashing a blast from its mouth that disintegrated Quezz's flesh on contact.

Her eyes widen with tears as rage erupted in her, but there was nothing she could do, the cabin was just too far and in the show she couldn't outrun it. With nothing to loose she pulled out a talisman and held it up in the air and the dragon stopped. He sensed the power of the Jade Winds rushing over the woman like a cocoon as the three continents began to rip open, screams and roars from his species haunted the world.


End file.
